Agridulce Halloween
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Las chicas vivirán una pesadilla por culpa de Him y el maldito 31 de octubre... sin embargo Brick,Butch y Boomer las ayudaran a derrotar todos su obstáculos!. Brick x Bombon, Butch x Bellota y Boomer x Burbuja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Notese que utilizaremos algunos personajes de miedo como pueden ser Fredy Kruger, Jason o incluso otros personajes como Bob esponja que quede claro que ninguno me pertenece y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Agridulce Halloween.**_

 _ **Saludos! Vuelvo con un tercer fanfic de las power puff girls se me dio la idea por la fecha en la que estamos cercas… ¡halloween! Buajaja! Espero lo disfruten, este fic será corto creo que no pasara de 3 capítulos XD. PD: Alertas que planeo que el ultimo capitulo lo publicare el 31 de octubre :P denle una oportunidad a esto! : )**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: la pesadilla inicia.**_

Desde hace algún momento que ella y el salían, ya era más que obvio para el profesor Utonio, esas salidas a hurtadillas, las regresadas a las 6 am, definitivamente Bombón, la más inteligente de las PPG no era así, lo esperaría más de su querida Bellota pero de la ojirosada no, solo podía haber una razón: El novio.

-Contesta ¿es o no tu novio?- interrogaba con tranquilidad el profesor, su hija, la que prometía demasiado y ahora tenía bajas calificaciones incluso los profesores hablaban para decir que faltaba a clases había tenido la osadía de pedirle que la dejara a ir a una fiesta pero el profesor no era tonto, si iba vería a ese engendro que está haciendo que su nenita tire todo por la borda, la chica bufo molesta. -¡Solo déjame ir!.

-No…- fue la respuesta del profesor, esto hizo enojar a Bombón. -¡No puedes encerrarme por siempre!- chillo, el profesor bajo el periódico que se encontraba leyendo y la miro serio, alzando una ceja. –Tú me has decepcionado, no estás en ningún derecho de pedirme algo hija.

-Tú no eres mi padre…

Lo que dijo esa chiquilla le dolió, si era verdad las había creado y eso era como ser su padre o ¿no? Bueno parecía que ella no compartía esa idea…

-Es mi última palabra y has lo que quieras- la chica azoto un pie en el suelo y subió furiosa a su habitación segundos después de oye el azote de la puerta, el profesor dio un gran suspiro al menos él pensaba que esas discusiones las tendría con su Bellota y no con la pelinaranja, ni hablar estaban en la edad de las hormonas o eso le decía la Srta. Keane.

-Bombón ¿Estas bien?- pregunto temerosa Burbuja quien entraba a la habitación de su hermana junto con Bellota, la chica seco sus lágrimas y asiento dando a entender que podían entrar en el cuarto, una vez dentro las 3 se abrazaron y charlaron durante una hora de cómo se sentían en cuanto a todo lo que estaban viviendo a sus 17 años sin embargo lo que menos esperaban que ocurriera era que un ser malvado que odian con todas sus fuerzas apareciera ese 31 de octubre para hacerles pasar por su peor pesadilla…

-Esto huele a…- intento decir Burbuja, las 3 se separaron y empezaron a olfatear tratando de ver de dónde provenía el mal olor. –Azufre…- dijo Bellota y al mismo tiempo las 3 miraron hacia la ventana donde la figura de Him se hizo presente. –Niñas ¡prepárense para su dulce o truco!.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las 3 chicas eran víctimas de Morfeo. –Jajaja morirán niñas, nadie podrá salvarlas.

Desapareció aquel ser, sabía que su plan funcionaria hacerlas caer en un sueño donde no pudieran utilizar sus poderes y que por si fuera poco el controlara sin duda alguna tenían las de perder y no había nada o alguien que las pudiera ayudar, estaban acabadas. El profesor dejo de escuchar ruidos desde el cuarto de sus hijas lo cual le pareció extraño, cuando fue a indagar las hayo inconscientes y respirando agitadamente. -¡Niñas!.

2 horas más tarde se ve al profesor con Bellum y el alcalde sentados en el sofá de su casa. –Hay que pedir ayuda a ellos es la única opción, son los únicos capacitados para este trabajo, estoy segura.

-Bien si la Srta Bellum lo dice yo digo que lo hagamos.

-No nos interesa- contesto seco Brick, el líder de los RRB, el profesor lo fulmino con la mirada. -¡Tu novia esta en riesgo!- le grito a lo que Brick sonrió. –Ella no es mi novia, solo me divierto con ella- dialogo el malvado, el profesor casi lo golpea cuando Bellum se interpone. –Escuchen niños, ya están grandes y nosotros somos adultos así que les tiro las cartas sobre la mesa si ustedes cooperan nosotros olvidaremos sus crímenes y quedaran libres con la condición de que ya no serán un problema para Townsville[…]

Y después de un no tan largo contrato verbal los chicos cedieron, el profesor les entrego rápidamente un dispositivo con el cual caerían dormidos y ayudarían a sus hijas para. –Bien y ¿ahora qué?- cuestiono Butch.

-Bien solo tómenlas de las manos y entraran en el sueño de las chicas para ayudarlas- explico el profesor pero rápidamente Butch y Brick dijeron un rotundo no y en cuanto a Boomer se sonrojo. –Es la única manera, lo hacen o lo dejan- Sentencio Bellum, los 2 bufaron y segundos después se acomodaron aun lado de cada PPF y le tomaron la mano logrando así caer victimas del sueño y terminar de una vez por todas con esto. -¿Creen que funcione?.

-Espero que si…

 _En el mundo de los sueños…_

 _En un bosque no muy lejano de Saltadilla podemos apreciar que hay un bonito campamento donde niños y niñas conviven, todo es paz y armonía una de las integrantes de ese lindo circulo que se encontraba cantando era Burbuja, una PPG_

 _-En la granja del tío Juan ia ia oh…- la chica estaba feliz pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, de la nada todos se callan lo que alerta a la chica y cuestiona rápidamente el por qué. -¿Qué pasa?._

 _Y sin tener respuesta alguna ve como uno de los jóvenes es atravesado por un gran cuchillo. -¡Ahhh!- grito la joven, sangre le salto a su ropa, detrás del joven recién matado sale un gran tipo 1.90, totalmente oscuro y con un gran cuchillo cubierto de sangre. -¡No te tengo miedo!- chillo la chica y cerro sus ojos para lanzar un potente laser pero se dio cuenta que esto no surtió efecto. -¿Pero qué?..._

 _-Aquí tus poderes son inútiles…- dijo uno de los jóvenes quien su rostro era perturbador y no tenía el mejor de los aspectos. -¡Mientes!._

 _En eso el "cazador" intento acuchillara rasgándole la camisa de botones que tenía puesta pero también como consecuencia la chica cae con brusquedad al piso, esto lo aprovecha aquel ser maligno para posarse sobre ella y e intentar acuchillarla en el pecho. –Es… tu… fin…- dijo el tipo con voz rasposa, Burbuja en el último intento desesperado giro su cabeza para ver si había algo con que salvarse y miro una gran roca, extendió rápidamente su mano y golpeo la cabeza del tipo haciendo que se cayera a un lado, como pudo se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, más dentro._

 _Estaba agitada, asustada y llorosa sin mencionar sucia solo escuchaba el crujir de las hojas que pisaba ella y cuando se detuvo por falta de aire escucho las pisadas del asesino. –Tengo que continuar…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para si misma, emprendió su recorrido otra vez pero sin fijarse tropezó con una roca y cayo raspándose levemente la rodilla, se tocó y en automático retrocedió el brazo. –Rayos…_

 _Como pudo se puso de pie ya que volvió a escuchar las pisadas del asesino, diviso la cabaña de Peludito y fue en dirección a esta, la puerta estaba abierta y al adentrarse la vista que le ofreció fue horrible: el cuerpo de la bestia rosada estaba irreconocible, parecía que los lobos se lo habían comido, algunos trozos de piel y muchas moscas y gusanos automáticamente cayo de rodillas, sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de repente siente una mano en su hombro, fue lo peor la chica cayo desmayada…_

 _-Diablos se tenía que desmayar- Era Boomer, antes de hacer algo su prioridad fue cerrar la puerta con llave y apagar todo tipo de luz, tomar algún cuchillo que tuvieran cerca y después cargo a la chica cercas de la entrada mientras que el divisaba por la ventaba al asesino, su corazón latía fuerte. –Que…- susurro Burbuja, empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento entonces Boomer para que no estropeara el plan le tapa la boca con su mano. –Shhh…_

 _Burbuja esta estética ¿Qué diablos hacia Boomer con ella?. –Escucha si lo estropeas vendrá Jason el loco y nos matara, nuestros poderes no sirven en este mundo, es el mundo de las pesadillas creado por el mismo Him, tenemos que vencerlo en su juego sin poderes[…]- mientras seguía explicando poco a poco quito su mano de la boca de la rubia y se sintió en confianza pues la chica no hizo ruido alguno y puso atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Boomer._

 _Mientras estaban quietos sin hacer ruido esperando lo peor, se escucha como intenta abrir la puerta. –Ponte detrás mío- ordeno el rubio pero la chica se quedó como idiota sin moverse de su lugar, entonces se oye como Jason rompe la puerta y se adentra con una gran sierra eléctrica, Boomer pensó rápido y tomo una lámpara corrió y se deslizo por debajo golpeándolo en los bajos, esto provoco que el mono cayera y se retorciera de dolor. -¡Vámonos Burbuja!._

 _La tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo de aquel atroz lugar pero ustedes saben cómo es esto, Jason nunca muere. –Boomer, estoy cansada- dijo entre jadeos la chica, se detuvieron un poco pero el tipo los sorprendió otra vez, la sierra se escuchó en medio de ellos 2 y esto provoco que corrieran en lados contrarios._

 _Los 2 corrieron hasta llegar a un pantano poco común el cual desprendía humo de color verde, lo que nuestros chicos no sabían era que ese humo provocaba alucinaciones como la de Boomer que el pantano paso de un lugar apestoso a una gran recamara y el acostado en ella, con puro bóxer. -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Burbuja?- cuestiono para si Boomer._

 _-Hola chiquito…- se escuchó de una silueta que se veía sumamente atractiva, además tenía 2 coletas rubias muy bien reconocidas por el ojiazul. -¿Burbuja?- pregunto, las curvas se miraban sumamente sensuales y su amiguito se prendió ante tal paraíso. –Mua!- antes de que esa silueta lograba darle el beso Boomer logro meter el brazo interponiendo algo tan horrible, quien era la silueta resulto ser Mojo. -¡Qué asco!._

 _Por otro lado Burbuja estaba en una hermosa piña debajo del mar que a su lado estaba una cabeza gigante azul como casa y al lado de esta una roca café con una antena. –Esto… ¡Bob esponja! ¡todos bob esponja!- empezó a cantar la rubia, sonriendo feliz._

 _En su trayecto pudo divisar la esponja de mar, amarilla, con sus pantalones cuadrados y al verlo se alegró mucho. -¡Bob esponja! ¿podrias ayudarme para regresar a mi casa?._

 _Pero su felicidad se transformó en miedo cuando vio que esa esponja tierna y esponjosa se transformaba en una gran horrible, verde y mohosa esponja con grandes colmillos y garras que trataron de arañarla. -¡Diablos!- y empezó a correr de nuevo por su vida, Burbuja llega a la laguna guna de la serie de la esponja amarilla y salta sobre esta. Por otro lado Boomer salió del cuarto y afuera de este había un gran piscina sin pensarlo se adentró en esta._

 _Ambos lograron despertar de las alucinaciones y conectaron sus miradas, no dijeron nada pues no era necesario sus ojos decían más que mil palabras, se alegraban de estar juntos aunque estuvieran sucios y olieran mal. -¡No escaparas!- dijo con voz moustrosa el bob esponja pero antes de que pudiera tocar un pelo a la rubia, Boomer se lo agarro a golpes en el pantano y en cuanto al Mojo que quería violar a Boomer fue pulverizado por la furiosa de Burbuja. Mientras Boomer continuaba peleando y Burbuja se ponía de pie, sudando y respirando agitadamente daba gracias a Dios a que por fin logro derrotar a changa fea._

 _Pero en eso es tirada al piso con brusquedad y al tratar de ver a su agresor su miedo sube al darse cuenta que es Jason otra vez y antes de que le clavara el cuchillo una patada es impactada en la cara de Jason. –No la tocaras mientras yo este con ella- dijo serio Boomer y una batalla entre y Jason empezó sin embargo Jason tenía la delantera casi estaba por matar al chico cuando Burbuja toma una gran vocada de aire y grita. -¡Sr. Jason! ¡Sr. Jason!._

 _En eso el asesino que estaba sobre Boomer tomándolo con una mano del cuello de su camisa y con el otro con el cuchillo para matarlo, Boomer con sus manos tomadas en la mano que tenía Jason sobre su camisa, ambos la voltearon a ver. –Sr Jason ¿podría por favor no matarnos? Nosotros somos los buenos se lo aseguro- dijo la tierna Burbuja haciendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir sin duda Boomer pensó que sería su fin pero se quedó con una cara de o_o cuando escucho un "awwwwws" por parte de Jason que acto seguido se puso de pie ayudo a Boomer a pararse y se fue._

 _-Eso fue raro- dijo Boomer la rubia solo sonríe y se avienta sobre Boomer que este automáticamente la abraza. –Te quiero apestosito._

 _-Yo… también te quiero apestosita- y en primer descuido de Boomer, Burbuja le dio un beso, dando por terminado su pesadilla._

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2 casi el final

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _The Powerpuff Girls_** ** _no me pertenecen y con_** ** _the Powerpuff Girls_** ** _quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Notese que utilizaremos algunos personajes de miedo como pueden ser Fredy Kruger, Jason o incluso otros personajes como Bon esponja que quede claro que ninguno me pertenece y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: Agridulce Halloween._**

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _AnitaFH: Gracias por ser el primer post de esta historia horrorifica y espero que este segundo cap te agrade, el ultimo lo publicare el dia de halloween :) quedara en duda lo que pasara con nuestra querida Bloss pero pronto lo sabran!._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Final?._**

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se cuestionaba una y otra vez Bellota, reconocía su casa si ¿pero y sus hermanas y el profesor?, antes de salir de su alcoba tomo el bate de béisbol que tenía guardado en su armario y también su manta verde, giro la perilla y continuo su ruta por un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso, eso no parecía un sueño más bien seria como una película de terror, su corazón latía frenéticamente. -¿Dónde?.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue…- todo lo que decía para sí, lo susurraba por primera vez su casa le daba miedo, los grandes ventanales demostraban que un diluvio se presentó y con este grandes ráfagas de viento lo que hacían que las ramas de árboles se me movieran y dieran formas tétricas en las paredes donde se adentraban a la poca luz por parte de la luna.

-¿Bombón? ¿Burbuja? ¿Dónde están? ¿profesor?- susurraba, en cada puerta tocaba leves golpes _pero no escuchaba ruido alguno cuando reviso todas las habitaciones del segundo piso y no había nadie opto por bajar a la planta baja, con sumo cuidado y recargada de la pared bajaba cada escalón, sudaba y ese sudor era frio, su corazón estaba bombardeando a mil por hora. -¿Qué pasa si yo soy una power puff girl?- se cuestionó molesta y decepcionada de su actitud, vio una luz prominente de la cocina si antes estaba asustada por estar sola ahora estaba el doble de asustada ya que no sabía quién era._ – _no seas ridícula Bellota, lo más seguro es que sean el profesor y mis hermanas._

 _-Solo recuerdo que discutimos y de repente yo desperté sola en mi habitación…-_ Bellota paso una leve película en su mente sobre los hechos anteriores a su estado actual pero nada le daba explicación de cómo es que termino en su habitación y sola…

Cuando llego al último pasillo escucho una voz. -¡La cena esta lista niñas!- su corazón empezó a tomar latidos normales, dio un suspiro de alivio y camino normal directo a la cocina, vio al profesor con el delantal y en la mesa puso hotcakes, 1 plato donde se amontonaban todos los hotcakes. -¡Profesor que gusto verlo!- dijo la ojiesmeralda que soltó el bate y lo abrazo, Utonio acepto y le acaricio la cabeza, le deposito un beso y le dijo que era hora de comer. –Busca a tus hermanas para que comamos todos juntos ¿De acuerdo?.

-Pero… no están arriba y todo está muy oscuro, ¿se habrá fundido un fusible?- pregunto algo incrédula, el hombre solo sonrió y le dijo que las buscara en el WC probablemente ahí estarían ellas, la chica de cabellos negros suspiro y de mala gana subió las escaleras, ya había revisado en el baño y no había nadie. Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta esto sin duda la alerto. -¿Qué?.

¿Por qué estaba abierta la puerta? Ella no la dejo así, cada puerta la fue cerrando y checo habitación por habitación minuciosamente, nuevamente su corazón estaba descontrolado, trago saliva y se aproximó lentamente cuando estaba frente a frente abrió con lentitud la puerta, odia que esa cosa rechinara. -¿Bo..bo…bombon? ¿Bu…bur…burga?- tartamudeo la chica, sus hermanas estaban frente a ella pero le estaban dando la espalda y no le respondieron a su hermana lo cual la hizo enfadar un poco.

-Oigan les estoy hablando ¿Dónde estaban? Yo no las vi hace un momento ¡háganme caso!- cuando grito la última palabra poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia la cual al girarse junto con Bombón mostraron unos ojos idos, la ropa estaba algo desgarrada y sucia, la cara de Burbuja era azul y le faltaban algunos dientes, su cabello estaba despeinado, solo tenía un chongo y el otro lado estaba desarreglado y con sangre, Bombón estaba que babeaba, un brazo torcido su piel estaba putrefacta al igual que la de su hermana y su cara era horrible, tenía el cabello espantoso, duro como si en meses no se lo hubiera lavado y una de sus piernas estaba doblada, ambas hermanas empezaron por acercarse lentamente a Bellota. -¡Qué diablos!- grito la chica mientras que se caía y antes de que sus hermanas zombis la pudieran tocar logro ponerse de pie y bajar rápidamente para llegar a con su padre.

-¡Profesor! Algo anda mal, mis hermanas son zo..zo..zombis- decía Bellota, asustada mientras jalaba de la manga al profesor y giraba una y otra vez para ver si venían ellas cuando de repente pillo algo, el profesor no reaccionaba y llego a la deducción que él también era un zombi. –cerebros…- susurro el profesor que intento agarrar a Bellota, está en un acto ágil se agacho y corrió por su bate, cuando quiso huir de la cocina ya estaban delante suyo Bombón y Burbuja zombis.

-No tienes escapatoria…- susurro la antigua líder de las ppg. –No serias capaz de lastimar a tus hermanas ¿o sí? Danos tu cerebro- susurro Burbuja, Bellota estaba en shock, era su vida o se convertiría en zombi, cerró los ojos y suspiro, apretó el bate y después una sonrisa se formó en su cara, cuando la abrió los 3 zombis estaban frente suyo. –Lo siento pero ustedes no son mi familia.

Y minutos más tarde se miraban los 3 cadáveres en el suelo y Bellota tirada en sillón tomando una soda con golosinas, viendo tele, no había nada interesante hasta que vio la noticia.

–Nadie sabe cómo ni por _qué pero un virus está infectando a todo Townsville ¡tengan cuidado! O podrían ser un… un… ¡zombi!-_ grito el reportero tirando el micrófono y corriendo por su vida, el camarógrafo giro la cámara y venia una estampida de zombis que como consecuencia lo tumbaron y la conexión se perdió. –Valla que bueno que pudiste matarlos antes de que yo llegara.

Bellota dio un respingo y al ver de quien se trataba hizo mala cara. -¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- interrogo con voz seca. –Tranquila nena solo vine a ayudarte ya que ni tu ni yo podemos usar nuestros poderes en este mundo…- explicaba Butch mientras de un salvo tomo asiento en el sillón donde estaba Bellota. -¿Cómo que no podemos usar nuestros poderes?.

El chico tomo unas cuantas golosinas antes de que Bellota le quitara el tazón. –Bueno no estoy seguro pero antes de que tu padre me durmiera y me mandara aquí, yo tenía poderes y ahora que desperté en la azotea de tu casa resulta que no puedo ni volar, ni lanzar laser, ni la extra fuerza.

-Butch ¿me crees estúpida?- dijo la joven, alzando una ceja y mirándolo exigiendo una explicación más creíble. –Nena no tengo por qué mentirte además ¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo y seguido se llevó todas las golosinas a su boca.

-No lo sé quizás… para intentar abusar de mí, mientras bajo la guardia- contesto Bellota sin dejar de verlo, cada movimiento que hacía era percatado por ella después de todo él era un rrb. –Jaja vamos Bellota tu sabes que si hubiera querido violarte ya lo habría hecho con mis fuerza y tal es el caso que no eh intentado nada pero si quieres podemos aprovechar este tiempo solos y tener un poco de ayuntamiento carnal(sexo)- le dijo con mirada picara pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada de parte de Bellota que lo tumbo del sofá, cuando se incorporo estaba molesto y con una mano marcada en su mejilla. –No tenías que hacer eso, idiota.

-Tú tienes la culpa, lárgate no te necesito- dijo la chica que giro su rostro para evitar verlo, Butch camino hasta ella y haciendo fuerza tomo su quijada y la obligo a verlo. –Escucha Bellota, yo estaré contigo te guste o no por que le dimos nuestra palabra al profesor y al alcalde sin mencionar a la sabrosa…- antes de que terminara Bellota se zafa con violencia del agarre de Butch que por un momento no estuvo tan mal pero cuando dijo "la sabrosa" eso la hizo molestar.

-Sabes no creo que ustedes los rowdyruff boys hayan dado simplemente su palabra y de nada aquí estén con nosotros.

-Tienes razón cariño, aceptamos porque nos quitaran los problemas legales que estamos metidos, quedaremos libres y pues hay que aprovecharlo, bueno suficiente charla tenemos que salir de aquí e ir al bosque, estoy seguro que ahí es donde pondremos despertar- explico Butcho que se disponía a irse y al ver que Bellota no lo seguía se giró y la miro con su manta en una esquina, suspiro fastidiado y se acercó hasta ella. -¿Qué diablos haces?.

-Es de la suerte- dijo ella y la dejo ahí en la esquina, tomo su bate y salieron Butch tomo un cuchillo grande y afilado no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían y una vez que abrieron la puerta, habían 10…15… no, 20 zombis rondando por la calle, Butch sonrió gustoso por fin tendría acción y Bellota estaba más que excitada, esto sería grandioso. –No estorbes idiota- le dijo la morena a su contraparte, este solo asintió y empezaron a degollar zombis, golpear y romperles los brazos, pies de todo para que no se les acercaran, ninguno de los 2 cedía y en un santiamén acabaron con esos zombis, sudados un poco Bellota del lado izquierdo y Butch del otro lado, ambos dándose la espalda y jadeando un poco. -¿Estas bien?- interrogo el hombre a lo que Bellota asintió y de repente cayo, Butch la ayudo a apoyarse en él. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-No lo sé…yo creo que estoy cansada o algo así pero tenemos que continuar, esto es una pesadilla horrible yo… solo quiero volver a ver al profesor y mis hermanas- la chica estaba por romper en llanto, Bucth saco un pañuelo y se lo dio. –No llores…

La chica sonrió y ambos se levantaron y emprendieron el largo recorrido pero antes de dar el último paso que los llevaría hasta el bosque, 100 zombis aparecieron para molestar, Bellota estaba fastidiada y cansada. –Oye Butch ¿esto no es un sueño? Y si es el caso ¿Por qué diablos dejamos que nos pateen el trasero? Si es nuestro sueño nosotros mandamos.

-Oye es verdad, entonces ¡deseo tener una ametralladora con municiones infinitas!- y de la nada apareció el arma en los brazos de Butch, Bellota sonrió y dijo "están acabados" ya que ella pidió una bazuca y acabaron rápidamente con los zombis. Cuando terminaron Bellota corrió y abrazo a Butch no antes de colocar el arma en el piso. -¡Lo logramos!- dijo Bellota, Butch dio un giro con ella y la miro directo a los ojos. –Si…

Y de repente el olor a azufre llega, todo se vuelve rojiso y del humo sale Him. -¡Es trampa! ¡lo que hicieron es trampa!.

-¡Cállate la boca, ganamos el estúpido juego!- le grito Bellota, Him enfurece y empieza a lanzar fuego. -¡Hey! No eres el único que puede, es nuestro sueño, nosotros mandamos ¿verdad Butch? Así que nosotros ya tenemos nuestros poderes, imbécil- termino Bellota y entonces se elevó por los cielos, sonrió con perversidad y Butch también se elevó, ambos le dieron una golpiza a Him que jamás olvidaría, sin embargo todo parecía muy fácil ya que era un sueño dentro de la pesadilla.

-¡Bellota! Hasta que despiertas con un demonio- le susurro Butch, estaban escondidos detrás del sillón de su casa, la chica estaba totalmente confundida. -¿Qué ocurrió Butch? ¿no había terminado ya?.

-¿De qué hablas? Colapsaste cuando salimos de la casa para matar a los zombis y tuve que matarlos con el bate y el cuchillo yo solo y luego para colmo llegaron unos fantasmas estúpidos, tenemos que llegar a la azotea de tu casa para ver desde arriba como podemos sacarles la vuelta, tú conoces tu casa mejor que nadie así que nos guiaras.

Bellota estaba triste y molesta a la vez ¿Cómo que se había desmallado? Ella jamás lo hacía o ¿sí? Sin importar mucho ya en el asunto caminaron despacio y subieron los escalones, la casa seguía oscura con muy poca luz y cuando por fin terminaron de subir los escalones Bellota trago saliva y ya no le importo perder su orgullo, tomo de la mano a Butch. –No me dejes…- le pidió, el ojiesmeralda estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Bellota pero le sonrió. –Jamás.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta que da a la azotea, Butch decide ir al WC y deja un momento sola a Bellota, quien empieza a hacer de todo para pasar el rato, dar brincos, cantar, chiflar. –Eres para mí… yo soy para ti…- la joven casi hacia un agujero en el pasillo, camina de un lado a otro preocupada ya habían transcurrido 5 minutos y Butch no llegaba, en eso se escuchan unas risas tétricas. -¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Butch! No es gracioso.

Mas risa se oyen y de la nada apresen 6 fantasmas rodeándola, esto provoca que casi le dé un paro a Bellota. -¡Butch! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola! Yo… tengo miedo…

Diciendo lo último se inclinó y recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, sus brazos cubrían su rostro, empezó a llorar, nunca se lo dijo a nadie ni a sus hermanas pero su mayor temor eran los fantasmas. -¡Butch! ¡yo te amo! ¡eres mi idiota favorito! No…me dejes…

Los fantasmas sonríen y se marchan en eso llega Butch tocándole el hombro a Bellota, esta se suelta pensando que era uno de los fantasmas. –Oye tranquila nena soy yo Butch- dice el chico antes de que la joven lo golpe, esta levanta el rostro y al verlo, salta hacia el abrazándolo y después se separara rápidamente y lo golpea del hombro. –Eres un idiota por dejarme.

-¿Cómo dijiste? A sí, soy tu idiota favorito así que está bien, y que yo también te quiero mi Bellota- contesta el chico dejándola algo sonrojada y aprovecha para robarle un beso que fue totalmente correspondido, una luz blanca los rodeo dando a entender que su pesadilla había terminado…

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3 DESCENLACE

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _The Powerpuff Girls_** ** _no me pertenecen y con_** ** _the Powerpuff Girls_** ** _quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Notese que utilizaremos algunos personajes de miedo como pueden ser Fredy Kruger, Jason o incluso otros personajes como Bon esponja que quede claro que ninguno me pertenece y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: Agridulce Halloween._**

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _Brickxbloss-reds: gracias, muchas gracias por leer mi historia n.n!._**

 ** _saviorfreedom: espero que te guste la conti :)!_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Desenlace._**

POV Bombón.

Desperté y el olor a azufre junto con Him habían desaparecido justo ahora me daba cuenta de que mi habitación era muy espaciosa ¿Por qué decidimos tener habitaciones separadas? Bueno le echare la culpa a la pubertad, seguía acostada analizando mi alcoba, estaba en plena oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna era mi rayo de luz en las penumbras de la oscuridad minutos después reaccione. -¿Y mis hermanas?- me cuestione a mí misma, lo último que recordaba era que ellas y yo estábamos dormidas y la discusión con el profesor, todo era muy confuso después recuerdo un encuentro con Him en mi habitación y ya nada…

 _(el siguiente párrafo ya no lo narra Bombón, vuelve a ser contado por la escritora)_

-Tengo que buscarlas- se dijo para sí, obligándose a ponerse de pie, se sentía segura debajo de sus sabanas quien sabe por qué pero así eran ellas 3, cuando tenían miedo gritaban el nombre de su creador y se cubrían con las sabanas como si eso las fuera a proteger del mal, era irónico que ellas salvaran a los ciudadanos y teniendo súper poderes le temieran a algo ¿Verdad?. Bombón dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la perilla de su alcoba y con temor, una de sus manos fue llevada a su pecho en el cual podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, la otra se posó temblorosa sobre la perilla y fue rodándola con lentitud, abrió la puerta y dio un suspiro de alivio al no ver nada malo pero tampoco miraba el lado positivo, paso saliva otra vez y tomo una botella con agua, parecía inútil pero hasta en esos momentos cualquier cosa te salva si la sabes aplicar.

Recorriendo el pasillo que le pareció eterno, el cual se encontraba en una total oscuridad ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía alumbrarla pero ya sabía por dónde iba puesto que tiene casi toda vida viviendo ahí, al fondo logro vislumbrar una puerta extra. –Eso definitivamente no está en mi casa…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, era una gran puerta color negra con una "X" roja enorme, el líquido que producen sus glándulas salivales pasaron nuevamente por su garganta, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que se erizara. –Tranquila Bombón, eres la líder de las ppg quizá adentro estén tus hermanas ¡sí! Eso debe ser.

Animándose una vez más, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lo más despacio posible, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho y lo que vio le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos ¿Quién había sido capaz de semejante cosa?, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar, cayo de rodillas automáticamente, sus manos se posaron en su cara cubriendo sus ojos, la escena que tenía enfrente eran sus hermanas colgadas desde el techo y no conforme con ello, el asesino las apuñalo dejando heridas en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, estaban sin prenda alguna de echo los restos de su ropa estaban a unos cuantos metros, ensangrentadas y llenas de tierra, los ojos de las 2 reflejaban horror, sin duda alguna sus últimos segundos de vida fueron atroces. Entre tanto dolor de la líder, hoyo unos pasos pero su desconsuelo era más grande para ponerse en guardia, esas pisadas se detuvieron puesto que habían llegado a la habitación, Bombón se giró con lentitud para ver de quien se trataba y su dolor se calmó un poco, era el profesor en automático la chica se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su padre quien no se inmuto.

-¡Padre!.

 _Mundo real._

 _-Hija…- susurro el profesor Utonio al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía la mayor de las hermanas y no solo eso, lagrimas salían constantemente de su dulce cara._

 _-Confié en ellos profesor, sé que lo lograran- dijo Bellum colocando su mano en el hombro del cientifico quien después de mirarla unos segundos asintió y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa algo falsa, el alcalde estaba tranquilo, sentado mirando pacientemente, tenía el presentimiento que las cosas estaban por concluir casi._

 _Volvemos al mundo de los sueños_

Pov Bombón.

¡Por fin! Había encontrado un poco de consuelo con las persona que amo, el ver la imagen de mis hermanas muertas me quebró por completo, mil dagas atravesando mi corazón pero sé que el profesor siempre estaría para nosotras o eso pensé, el profesor tardó en reaccionar, me abrazo con una mano y la otra estaba libre detrás de su cuerpo rectangular, yo aún seguía abrazándolo pero eso termino cuando intento clavarme un cuchillo, sentí las intenciones y me aleje mientras lo empujaba con los brazos, lo mire extrañada. -¿Por qué?.

Fue lo único que salió mi boca, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al ver el rostro de aquel ser me di cuenta que esa persona no podía ser mi padre, él no tendría cara de asesino y muchos menos intentaría matarme. –Yo las mate y ahora te toca a ti…- me dijo aquella persona con un tono de voz aterrador, sonreí ¿era un idiota? ¡yo tengo poderes!. -¡Ja! ¿sabes con quien tratas? ¡Usurpador! Yo tengo súper poderes.

Al terminar mi frase, mi piel se congelo, aquel tipo sonrió con malicia y soltó una carcajada que me aterro hasta las huesos pero no le daría el gusto de verme asustada. -¿De qué te ríes im… idiota?- interrogue con acidez. –Lo que pasa es que yo si soy el profesor, me estorbaban y las aniquilare ¡ya!.

Mi mente se niega a creerlo, aquel tipo era físicamente igual a mi creador sin embargo sé que mi querido padre jamás nos haría daño y antes de que pudiera reaccionar aquella cosa se abalanzo contra mí, dejándome inmóvil, mis brazos los poso arriba de mi cabeza y con una sola mano me tenía quieta de ahí, después puso sus piernas en las mías para que evitara darle alguna patada o algo, yo no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo e hizo contacto visual con aquel tipo y el miedo me atrapo por completo, el tipo tenía el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de mi vena yugular. -¿Últimas palabras, estorbo?- Era un bastardo, sea quien sea ¡cómo se atreve! No quería llorar, no quería darle ese gusto al maldito pero me fue imposible, me colapse y las lágrimas salieron al instante, el tipo estaba por clavarme el cuchillo en mi corazón yo solo cerré los ojos. –Lo siento hermanas…

Espere paciente mi muerte pero jamás llego y en vez de escuchar el ruido del cuchillo clavándose en mí, escuche un golpe diferente, abrí los ojos muy lentamente y me sorprendí al no ver a mi atacante encima de mí, de hecho no me había percatado de que después del golpe las manos del tipo ya no me aprisionaban sin embargo no se fue bueno o malo ya que mis globos oculares me mostraron una imagen clara de Brick, uno de los rowdyruff boys, perfecto ¿algo podía empeorar? Me quede tirada en el piso esperando algún movimiento de este, él tenía en su poder un bate de metal lo que hizo fue escupir de lado y me miro. -¿Estas bien rosadita?.

¡Esto era raro, muy raro! Primero mis hermanas después el profesor y ahora Brick me salva ¿Qué ocurre? Me sorprendió que el mismo líder de los rowdyruff boys me ofreciera una mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero tengo mi orgullo, me negué, aun estando en el piso retrocedí hasta llegar al tope de la pared, Brick suspira fastidiado. –Todavía que te salvo el trasero ¿así me agradeces?.

Era un idiota aun estando en mis sueños. –Yo…yo no te pedí ayuda- conteste, mi voz sonó temblorosa. –No, te echo no pero tu padre si además tú no tienes poderes y yo si preciosa, te sugiero que me trates con cariño o no querrás que ese bello rostro se estropee ¿verdad?- me dijo el imbécil, lo que llamo mi atención es que dijo que no tenía poderes, era ridículo. -¡mientes!.

-Idiota ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?- me dijo, yo la verdad me encolerice ¿Quién era el para llamarme con un adjetivo negativo?, perdí el miedo y me abalance contra él, golpeándolo en el pecho con mis puños pequeños que siempre le dieron una lección, entre forcejos y zarandeos ambos caímos al piso, el enzima de mí, perfecto, estábamos a escasos milímetros de darnos un beso ¡iug! Sentía su respiración en mi cara, mi corazón casi salía de mi pecho por tercera o cuarta vez en esos 45 minutos.

Brick mostro una sonrisa socarrona. –¿Te das cuenta de… que estas a mi merced?- su cara mostraba una perversión, era asqueroso ¿no se había dado cuenta del hedor? Pero bueno no se podía esperar más de un rrb. –No te atrevas a tocarme, idiota.

Lo sentencie, el chico sonrió y se puso de pie por segunda vez me ofreció la mano y esta vez acepte, no muy segura pero nada salió mal, sonrió y giro para verme. –No eres mi tipo rosadita.

Después de decirme aquello, tomo el bate con fuerza y camino hasta aquel ser que se hacía pasar por el profesor y lo golpeo sin piedad, dejándole desfigurado el rostro y mucha sangre, yo solo lo mire inerte, no sabía que hacer o decir por ultimo Brick le escupió al tipo, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación al dar el último paso fuera en automático se cerró la puerta y desapareció de la casa tras esto, una nota en la pared apareció.

"Su siguiente destino es la azotea de tu casa..." Leí la nota en voz alta y no termine de leerlo puesto que Brick me tomo de la mano y empezó a correr rumbo a las otras escaleras. -¡Oye espera!- le grite pero no me hizo caso, llegamos a la azotea y eche un vistazo, era horrible Saltadilla era un pueblo fantasma, sin duda daba miedo, quería llorar otra vez sin embargo ver a Brick firme e inmune a todo esto me hizo pensar ¿no le duele esto? ¿no tiene sentimientos? Y entonces recordé que el al igual que yo, es hermano mayor ¿Dónde estaban los otros 2? ¿les paso algo?. –Oye Brick…

Cuando iba a preguntar, Him llega a interrumpir, el olor a azufre se hizo presente y ante esto Brick bufo, estaba irritado. – _Qué bueno, ya pasaron la primera prueba ahora solo tiene que ir a la alcaldía y el juego habrá terminado sin embargo tendrán que sobrevivir 12 horas en esta ciudad fantasma, jajajaja ¡suerte!._

Y así como apareció, el desgracio se esfumo, Brick sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y me lo dio, yo me quede como idiota admirándolo. –No es para que lo mires, es para que te defiendas ¿entendido? No sabemos qué cosas hayan en el camino a la alcaldía.

Este Brick me daba un aire de seguridad y asentí, teníamos que vivir los 2 una vez preparados mentalmente para lo que fuera, tuvimos que bajar las escaleras ¡estúpidas escaleras! Las odiaba ya que me cansaron, salimos y no vimos nada por suerte, continuamos con nuestro rumbo hasta que a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la ciudad se aparece la banda gangrena, estos tipos no se cansarían, eran verdes y feos como solían serlo pero sus rostros mostraban un aspecto perturbador ¡eran zombis! a Billy se me miraban alguno huesos del brazo, dedos entre otras cosas, Ace tenía una pierna torcida, en cuanto a los demás solo tenían la piel podrida y cara de tontos. –Prepárate Rosadita, no siempre podre protegerte, yo me encargo del panzón, el alto y el jorobado, tu encárgate de esos 2 mequetrefes ¿puedes?- me cuestiono como si fuera una completa inútil, me enoje. -¡claro que si idiota!- chille y saque el cuchillo, preparándome para pelear.

Brick no espero nada, simplemente se abalanzo contra Billy y lo golpeo en la cabeza lo cual trajo como consecuencia que esta se zafara y terminara con ese gordo apestoso, sonrió con sorna sin duda esto lo estaba disfrutando continuo con sus otros dos adversarios, yo estaba como idiota viéndolo que no me di cuenta cuando el enano de Arturo me desgarro la camisa con su mano sucia, grite de asco y como pude le clave el cuchillo en su ojo, una sustancia viscosa salió embarrándome la mano. -¡Asco!- grite después le tire una patada que lo dejo inmóvil por unos momentos, me dirigí a serpiente pero este a pesar de ser zombi era escurridizo, se estiraba por todos lados y no conseguía cortarlo donde quería, cuando vi que se distrajo lo iba a matar y el estúpido enano me jalo de los pies haciendo que callera y de inmediato tenia a esa cosa llamada Serpiente sobre mí a punto de morderme ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la damisela en apuros? Me frustre y un ataque de descontrol se hizo presente, empecé a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que logre quitármelo de enzima, tome el cuchillo y lo empecé a clavar en todos lados de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inmóvil después me dirigí con el enano y lo golpee sin piedad, todo había acabado me levante despacio y estaba recuperando el aliento, estaba llena de sangre echada a perder pero daba igual, se sintió bien desahogarme.

Después de esa entretenida batalla, Brick se dirige conmigo y cuando me di cuenta él estaba sin camisa y sucio al igual que yo pero al menos a mí, mi sostén me cubría. –Es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a una farmacia o algo así.

Llegando a Saltadilla, vislumbramos una farmacia que parecía estar sola, Brick puso su mano enfrente de mi impidiéndome el paso. –Espera, yo iré primero- una vez dentro se me hizo eterno los 5 minutos que estuvo, y de la nada salió de la puerta con una sonrisa diciéndome que estaba limpio el lugar, podíamos comer y cambiarnos además de revisar la hora, Brick empezó a comer todas las frituras que tuviera, yo por mi lado me prepare algunos sándwiches claro que le convide y viceversa, nada iba mejor con esto que una sabrosa coca-cola. –Lástima que no los puedas usar- le dije en broma ya que había notado como se le quedaba mirando a unos preservativos que estaban en el estante de la caja, no esperaba su respuesta, me puse roja como tomate. –Sabes, los puedo usar contigo rosadita.

El estúpido de Brick empezó a reír diciendo que era broma, después de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros también fue eso, una broma y al recordar eso automáticamente salió una pregunta de mi boca. -¿Por qué Brick?- él se me quedo mirando de forma que pedía una explicación a mi pregunta. –¿Por qué niegas lo que tenemos? ¿no puedes decir que somos novios de verdad?- ese era el problema desde que empezamos a tener "algo" jamás podía admitir que el líder de los rrb saliera con una ppg, suspiro fastidiado siempre que me salía a hurtadillas de casa le hacia la misma pregunta. –Tenemos que irnos, han trascurrido solo 2 horas y aún nos falta camino por recorrer, antes de irnos hay que cambiarnos de ropa- hizo una pausa, al verme y se sonrojo, se giró y continuo. –Creo que hay ropa para ti y para mí, andando.

Me resigne, quizá nunca sabría la respuesta pero ni hablar, tome una camisa de color blanca pegada y unos jeans, en cuanto a armas solo había una ak-47 con varias municiones y algunas granadas, tomamos lo necesario para hacer una bomba casera y por si fuera apoco encontramos una granada flash la cual Brick se guardó en su pantalón diciendo que eso le serviría. –Andando.

Al salir fue un fastidio ya que un tercer atacante salió de la nada, era un mostro baboso y yo me disponía a pelear pero Brick se giró y me dio la espalda. –Saca una granada, por favor- me pido, me sorprendí y me quede sin hacer nada. -¡Rápido!.

-¡No me grites!- le dije molesta, abrí de mala gana la mochila y le entregue lo que me pidió, este sin perder tiempo le quito el seguro y se lo lanzo al mostro, me tomo del hombro y me giro. -5…4…3…2…1- y grandes cantidades de baba nos cubrió, estaba completamente asqueada.

-¿Y ahora?- le pregunte mientras me quitaba lo que pudiera de la asquerosa sustancia viscosa color verde, el sonrió. –Tenemos que ducharnos y cambiarnos otra vez, así que entraremos a aquella casa- dijo y minutos más tarde estábamos en una casi mansión, sola y rápidamente me fui al tocador para darme lo que quería, una merecida ducha después le toco a Brick, ambos nos pusimos una camisa blanca, la suya era suelta y la mía ajustada, unos jeans y los converse se quedaron igual, me sentía limpia y eso me agradaba, me eche en la cama y suspire, necesitaba un descanso.

-Rosadita, pondré la alarma por si nos quedamos dormidos, necesitamos descansar un poco ya van 6 horas- me dijo el chico y yo asentí, me prepare para acostarme cuando siento que Brick se sienta del lado izquierdo y empieza a quitarse los tenis. –¿Qué haces?- lo interrogue sentándome en la cama. -¿No es obvio? Yo también quiero descansar.

-¡No!- le grite y una guerra verbal empezó entre nosotros, Brick me dijo cosas hirientes pero no deje que me viera derramar ni una sola lagrima, bufo molesto y puso de pie, camino hasta el marco. –Iré a hacer guardia, descansa- y sin más se marchó, me acosté pensativa en lo que nos dijimos, una gota de agua salada escapo por mi mejilla, no transcurrió ni una hora cuando Brick llega asustado. -¡Vámonos!- Yo me levante lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome los tenis sin abrochar y cuando me doy cuenta alguien golpea a Brick dejándolo noqueado, cae al suelo y la cosa se aproxima a mí, después todo se volvió negro…

POV. Brick

Desperté atontado, lo único que recordaba era… -¡Bombón!- grite seguido me puse de pie y la busque con la mirada pero no tuve éxito, lo único que recordé era que estaba haciendo guardia y un tipo gigante se aproximaba a la casa y cuando quise avisarle a la rosadita del tipo para irnos, me golpearon y me desmaye. -¡Mierda, Bombón!- exclame con furia, Him siempre jugaba sucio, tome la mochila y salí lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar a la alcaldía antes de que fuera tarde, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando desperté ya habían transcurrido 10 horas, ósea solo teníamos 2 para acabar con el estúpido juego.

-Excelente- dije cuando mire una moto fuera de la casa, no sería problema hacerla funcionar, me tomo 5 minutos y después me monte y a toda velocidad me dirige al destino esperando a que ese bastardo no le haya hecho nada a Bombón, media hora después ya estaba enfrente de la alcaldía, trague saliva y me adentre, hace un par de horas había estado ahí cuando hicimos el trato de ayudarlas…

Al llegar a la oficina del enano con sombrero chistoso, abrí de una patada la puerta, mis ojos se agrandaron Bombón estaba golpeada de todos lados, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y su rostro… ¡Mierda! Su rostro estaba que daba asco, sangre, mucosidad y lágrimas estaban mesclados, su cabello estaba horrible, estaba amordazada de manera que sus manos estaban estiradas hacia arriba y sus pies igual, separados y amordazados, estaba casi inconsciente, les digo que casi porque cuando llegue logro mirarme y sonreír un poco, ¡ese bastardo pagaría!. -¡Pagaras con sangre lo que le hiciste imbécil!- dije y un arrebato de ira me dirige hacia él, tuvimos una ardua batalla tengo que admitirlo, saco algunos dientes de echo ya tenía las de perder, estaba encima mío arcándome y yo trataba de quitarme sus manos cuando recordé lo que tenía en mi bolsillo. -¿Por qué la quieres salvar?.

Me cuestiono el tipo, yo solo sonreí. –No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Últimas palabras Brick?- me dijo el imbécil, sonríe todavía más. –Que te vayas a la mierda.

Como pude lo saque y le quite el seguro, se lo metí en la boca y le di una patada que lo lanzo lejos de mí, tome la mochila que deje en la entrada y busque una navaja que tomamos de la farmacia. -¡Bingo!- y me moví rápidamente para liberar a Bombón, estaba en condiciones horribles, yo jamás habría deseado verla así quizá cuando era más joven pero ahora a ninguna de las 3 se lo deseaba…

Me quite la camisa y se la coloque, la tome en brazos y ella poco a poco reacciono mirándome a los ojos, sus orbes rosas tenían una mirada de compasión y agradecimiento, todo había acabado y por primera vez le sonríe agradecido de que estuviera conmigo. –Es hora de despertar.

Ella asintió y antes de terminar la pesadilla me planto un beso en la mejilla y por fin todo termina.

 _En el mundo real._

 _Los seis jóvenes despiertan, felices de que todo haya terminado, los rowdyruff boys al ver que aún siguen tomados de la mano de las chicas, se sonrojan por completo y el profesor que estaba eternamente agradecido va y los abraza a todos junto con Bellum y el alcalde._

 _Para culminar esa larga noche Bellum y el alcalde los llevaron a casa y como despedida Bellum dijo. –No pensé que estarían dispuestos a hacer todo eso por las chicas- con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?- interrogaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, el profesor sonrió y decidió aclarar el asunto. –Todo lo que ustedes hablaron lo escuchamos nosotros, mis queridos yernos- y con esta última frase, la cara de los 3 parecía tomate pero acto seguido desaparece y ahora muestran una sonrisa pervertida._

 _-Bien entonces no creo que haya problema si me robo a mi chica ¿Verdad? Suegrito- y diciendo esto, tomo a la ojirosada en sus brazos y voló, detrás de él venían Butch con Bellota y Boomer con Burbuja, en el piso se miraba a un alcalde y srta Bellum riendo y al profesor gritando " ¡mis chicas!"._

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
